Klompa
|image = |weapons = Halberd (formerly), Scimitar |damage = High |behavior = Aggressive |weakness = Legs, head |strength = High |special abs = |origin = Scythia |species = Human (formerly), Sand Creature |creator = Vizier |affiliation = Vizier |locations = The Arena |game = Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones }} Klompa is a trusted general of the Vizier and the head of an unknown Scythian house.Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Prima Official Game Guide), page 18Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones Official Description Klompa represents absolute strength, but at the expense of everything else. Neither quick nor clever, he relies solely on his ability to tear his foes apart. Quick to anger and slow to calm, he rules his house through violence and intimidation. None dare to speak against him for fear of being on the receiving end of his rage. He carries an obsidian-edged halberd to assist him in his endeavor. He can wield it with either one hand or both hands, to generate a powerful crushing blow capable of knocking any opponent to the ground. During the siege of Babylon, Klompa and his men used their formidable strength to break through Babylonian siege defenses. What would take normal men at least a week to clear was pushed through in a matter of hours. When the Vizier exposes Klompa to the Sands of Time, his size and strength magnified a hundredfold. He grows so large that Babylon's gladiatorial arena is the only place that can hold him. It's here that he holds court, sending his men out into the city to collect citizens for torture and transformation. Klompa "outgrew" his previous weapon, so the Vizier uses a combination of magic and slave labor to fashion him a new one: an enormous scimitar capable of cutting through even stone. Klompa has been assigned to the lower district and the outlying areas of Babylon, including the leper colony and the guard fortress. Biography Early life Klompa was the head of Scythian house and was feared by members of his household for his short temper and unforgiving temperament. He prided himself in his ability to overpower enemy defenses in mere hours, something that would take another weeks to tear down. Like most Scythians, he joined forces with the Vizier in the hopes of destroying the Indian and Persian empires that encroached on his people's land. ''The Two Thrones'' He was there when the Vizier killed Kaileena and released the Sands of Time over Babylon. When he was transformed by the Sands, he became a tremendous grotesque giant. Bearing many wounds, he is now jaw-less, wearing a mask, and wielding a tremendous sword. Strangely, his mask enlarged to fit his new size; the reason for this is unknown. He makes his home in the Arena, where he has captured many of the citizens of Babylon. After Klompa's death, the Prince frees the citizens that Klompa has taken prisoner. Unfortunately, the Prince's dark side, the Dark Prince, emerges, and the Prince falls into the sewer system below. References }} Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Deceased Category:Two Thrones Enemies Category:Two Thrones Boss Category:Sand Creatures